Talini
by newspapervilage
Summary: after the episode Fionna and Cake; Fionna and Ice Queen's relationship changes slightly. Just slightly. Snowbunny.
1. Defiant

**Here I am! Delving for the first time into Adventure Time fic writing. Now, I know they're not a popular ship, but I seriously love Snowbunny so much, it's not funny. It's probably my Adventure Time OTP. So, I've decided to fulfil a 30 prompt list with the two. Now don't be disheartened by the thought that this is going to be a collection of oneshots, because it's SO not. Every chapter will be named after one of the prompt, and each prompt will contribute in a way to their coinciding chapter in this story. challenging; oh yeah, excitingly fun... GOD YES.**

**The name of this fic, I googled Inuit words for snow and _Talini_ came up as the word for 'Snow Angels' If it's incorrect, please let me know, because I obviously have no idea ;D**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts, and any constructive critisism you have, fill me in ;D  
Enjoy and review if you so please~**

**Defiant**

"AND THIS IS FOR YANKING MY HEART GUTS!"

She punched the Ice Queen to the ground as hard as she possibly could, making sure the woman would bruise. Fionna frowned down at the queen as Cake bombarded her with a blast of ice, the woman curling into a foetal position as the cold hit her, the blue skin around her eyes and throat slowly turning a dark purple as the blood began to pool underneath her skin.  
As Fionna knocked the woman's tiara from her best friend's head, she thought about the woman lying on the floor. Her pure white eyes; squeezed shut in pain as she held her throat where Fionna had grabbed her. Her flowing blue gown, ripped and shredded from the fight, her usually snow white mane of hair; matted and dirty. Though the queen looked thoroughly beaten, Fionna still found the insane woman breathtaking beyond belief. Shaking her head to rid herself of that thought, she turned to Prince Gumball, who was currently staring at her, his face a picture of pure admiration.

"Wow, Fionna. You're, you're just really incredible. Maybe we should meet up, for a date."

Fionna thought back to earlier that day, her date with the Gumball disguised Ice Queen playing on her mind as she pushed the real Gumball away.

"No way, man. Not interested." She sighed, her feelings for Gumball weakened, "I think the reason I got all these guy-friends and no boyfriend is because I don't really want to date any of 'em. I don't need feel like I'm waiting to be noticed. I know who I am. And I'll know what I want when and if it ever comes along."

Cake smiled over at her friend, glad that Fionna had seemingly made up her mind about dating the Prince. She failed to notice Fionna bite her lip and quickly glance down at the Queen still lying on the Prince's floor. The Prince was surprised at the adventurer's words, but smiled down at her. He looked over at the entrance to his bedroom; where two banana guard's had just entered.

"Please, take the Ice Queen to the dungeons, and make sure she doesn't escape again." He ordered the guards, and the two grasped the queen by the arms and led her away, the woman's eyes focused on the ground in front of her, defeated. "We best get back to the ball, Fionna. The guests will be wondering where we are." The prince held his arm out to his knight, who took it, and the two exited the room, ready to continue the night as they had planned before the Ice Queen's plan had been actioned.

Cake watched the two leave, the Ice Queen's tiara next to her as she stared at Fionna. The cat could tell something was playing on the girl's mind, something that she would definitely ask about when the two were alone. Cake grabbed the crown and placed it on the Prince's bedside table before leaving to join her friends and her handsome Monochromicorn boyfriend.

Later that night, Fionna lay in bed, lost in her thoughts as she remembered her date with the Ice Queen. She had known that something about Gumball was off when he commented about her beauty in the snow. The prince had never been that forward with her, she should have known it was the Ice Queen. It always was where Princes were concerned. But as she continued to think about the day, the crystal sword the queen had given her, the playful races, the singing. She was curious as to how the queen could pull of the prince's voice as well as she did. She thought of the easy conversation between the two, it was almost like the Ice Queen wasn't acting, like the older woman was actually enjoying spending time with Fionna. Come to think of it, Fionna recalled that the queen had reached out to her and Cake for friendship, the insanity inside the woman, making the two heroines politely refuse. Fionna felt bad for the woman. All that the queen wanted was to be happy, and she refused to help her. _No. _Fionna told herself. She couldn't feel for the woman. More often than not the queen had ruined everyone in Aaa's days, half of the time unintentionally.

Fionna knew the tiara was the cause of the Ice Queen's strangeness. She recalled Marshall Lee, telling her about the tiara and how its powers had overtaken the queen's mind. How Marshall knew about it, she had no idea, but it helped her understand a little about the woman anyway. Fionna sighed as she rolled over in her sleeping bag, why she was thinking about the Ice Queen, she couldn't tell, and though she would never admit it, she found the queen fascinating. From her brilliantly confusing mind to her strangely exotic look. She blushed as the thought of the Ice Queen's surprisingly expressional eyes, the snowy whites showing exactly what the woman is thinking, between the dancing crazy so obviously visible. Trying to swallow her thoughts, she began her nightly ritual of secret Gumball worship. Though as her mind played on the idea of dating Gumball, she thought of what she'd told him earlier, about not needing a man in life. She realised that her feelings for the prince were weaker, the thought of his large gummy eyes slowly morphing into the plain whites that she'd been thinking of before. Fionna swore to herself as she once again thought of the Ice Queen, sleep finally coming to her as she fought the thought of the older witch flashing her pointed white teeth as she smiled saucily at the young warrior.

**Stay tuned! Chapter two: _Powder_ up soon**


	2. Powder

**Thanks the reviews guys ;D **

** Mr. Nanook. I know :| I'm preparing for the onslaught of Fiolee fics... They're like... The only couple I see these days, it's fair frustrating.  
**

** DSxAssassinx98; I hope you enjoy this fic as much as any other. I think I started shipping snowbunny because of a fic...I couldn't tell you which one though, but it was good ;)  
**

**Anyway, on to chapter 2~  
**

**Powder**

Waking up in the morning with Cake standing on her chest, Fionna felt like she'd been hit by a train. Her head throbbed and her muscles were cramped, as well as the cat on top of her having the most incredible talent of placing all of her weight onto the most painful areas of the young warrior's body. Fionna was in pure hell.

"Why are you standing on me?" She mumbled, her voice rattled with sleep as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"What was all that yesterday with PG?" The calico cat asked, placing her feet beneath her body and laying on them, relieving Fionna from most of the cat's weight.

"What was what?" the girl asked, though she knew what the cat was asking about.

"Why didn't you accept his date? Are you over him? Is there someone else? Oh, Glob! Is it Marshall? Honey, he's so not for you. I can't believe you prefer Vamp boy over PG, Fionna you're so strange-"

"It's not Marshall, ugh. Cake, there's no one else, I don't want to date Gumball, because I just don't alright? I'm not ready for a relationship, and I don't think it'd really work with PG, ya know?" Fionna slowly lifted herself onto her elbows, forcing Cake to slowly slide down her body.

"Awh, no, Fionna, there's something going on with you, babe, and you're hiding it from me." Cake jumped down from her friend and started walking to the ladder in the corner of the room.

"I'm not hiding anything Cake! And even if I was, you know I'd tell you." Fionna slid out of her sleeping bag and stretched, ignoring the cat's eyes on her as she undid the buttons of her onesie and dressed into her usual attire. "So, what are our plans for today, Cake?"

"Well, we haven't played Beema for a while, what do you think?" the cat's voice floated up while she stretched herself to the lower level of their tree house.

"Sounds good!" Fionna followed her down, looking around for their console roommate.

The two friends spent the morning playing Beema, until there was a sharp knock on their front door.

"Who is it?" Fionna yelled towards the door, not taking her eyes off of Beema's screen.

"Fionna? It's Gumball. I need your help."

As Fionna paused Beema, Cake stretched over to the front door, and allowed the candy prince to enter their house.

"What's up PG? Fionna asked as she stood from her position on the floor.

"The Ice Queen's escaped my candy dungeon. She chewed through the walls last night while there were no guards watching her."

"I guess that's one way to get out," Fionna replied, the thought of Ice Queen entering her mind and she blushed slightly.

"She hasn't escaped with her tiara though. I have it here with me," Gumball pulled the tiara out of his side satchel and showed it to the heroes. "How she managed to get out of the Candy Kingdom gates without being seen, I have no idea, but I'm positive that she'll be back for this. I need you two to protect it from her." He handed the crown over. "Good luck."

"Thanks PG, you can count on us," Fionna smiled at him awkwardly. The tiara was cool to touch, and her heart fluttered as she thought of its insane owner, she frowned to herself. Why was she thinking about the Ice Queen like that? The woman was crazy! She was always kidnapping princes and talking nonsense to anyone who would listen, and those who wouldn't. A small smile appeared on Fionna's face at that thought. She slid her finger along one of the crimson jewels on the tiara. _Maybe next time I see her, I'll try and make sense of what she's saying._

Cake watched her friend with suspicion. There was definitely something that Fionna was hiding from her, she knew it, but she knew that Fionna would open up when she was ready. So Cake decided to leave the girl alone for now.

"Well Fionna, Cake. I best be off. I've left Lady Lemongrab in charge, so, as you can guess, I'm going to be busy letting everybody out of the dungeon. Good luck, and let me know when Ice Queen shows herself." Prince Gumball smiled at the two as he climbed onto the back of Morrow.

"Will do, Gumball!" Fionna waved to him as he flew away. She looked down at her feline friend. "Well, now we've got something to do today."

"mmhmm." Cake sighed, following her friend into the tree house. "I was happy playing Beema."

After hiding the Ice Queen's tiara in the downstairs treasure room, the two continued to play Beema until a slight noise outside distracted the calico cat.

"What the Glob is that?" she whispered to her friend as she paused Beema.

"What was what?"

"That noise." The cat slowly walked over to the window, shrinking onto the sill, so as not to be seen. "There's something out there."

"It could just be a bird." Fionna replied, shrugging her shoulders and crawling towards her friend.

"Nah, it's bigger, much bigger. It almost sounds like…" Cake grew to normal size, her face stretching into a love struck smile. "Mo-Chro!"

The midnight black chromicorn flew past the window, his eyes sparkling as he saw his feline girlfriend. The cat jumped down from the windowsill and stretched her way out of the tree house to meet him.

"Hey baby," she smiled up at him, her tail fluffing as Mo-Chro tapped and scratched at the floor in reply. "Fionna, Mo-Chro and I are going out. You'll be alright by yourself for a while won't you?"

"I'm sure I can deal with the Ice Queen if she shows up." Fionna smiled at her friend. Wishing the two goodbye, the girl turned toward the door and slowly walked towards it. Suddenly a pair of ice cold arms surrounded her from behind, frozen lips slightly brushing her ear.

"You have my tiara, precious," the Ice Queen whispered, her cold breath tickling her cheek.

"I-Ice Queen," Fionna stuttered, her face bright red as she focused on the woman behind her.

"I'm not much of a queen without my tiara, am I?" She tightened her arms around the younger girl.

"No,"

"Then where is it, tomboy?" She turned the warrior around, the whites of her eyes piercing into Fionna's blue ones. "It whispers, I'm close, so where is it."

"I'm not going to tell you," Fionna hissed to the older woman, feigning disgust.

"The tiara is telling me where it is sweetheart. It's in your room of treasures, so if I could just…squeeze past you and grab it, I'll just be on my way," The Ice Queen began to move past Fionna, before she felt a small hand grasp her wrist.

"I'm not giving it to you today, Ice Queen. You have to leave."

"Okay." The woman replied, shrugging out of the younger girl's grasp.

"Wait, what? You're leaving? Why?"

The Ice Queen turned to face the girl, white eyes glinting with mischief. "You told me I can't have it today. I'll come back tomorrow for it, you'll be handing it to me yourself, right? Once I get the tiara back, I'll cover you in snow. You were always beautiful in the snow, tomboy." She grinned, her pointed teeth gleaming in the sunlight as she turned and walked away, leaving the younger girl with her mouth open in shock, her face the brightest red it had ever been.

**R&R if you like, Follow, favourite or ignore ;)**

**Also, I feel I should mention that when Fionna said Ugh about Marshall Lee...it's because she sees him as one of her best friends, not as a love interest. It could be because I'm a Sugarless Gum shipper, but I don't see Fiolee being in a romantic relationship...And I know that opinion is not an overly common one... Any way...****Chapter 3: Grateful, will most probably be up tomorrow~**  



	3. Grateful

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm taking all of your comments in, and plan to work on everything that I can a little later when I have more time, Hope you enjoy it~  
**

**Grateful**

_Where are you going? You need me! You're nothing, nothing without me. I'm so close to you. Get me back._

Once she knew Fionna was out of sight, the Ice Queen collapsed to the ground. Grasping at her hair as the tiara yelled to her.

"Stop… STOP!" She cried to the open plains of Aaa, the tiara weakening her body as she shrank into herself. "Please…stop."

Tears streamed down her face as her head throbbed, the tiara's psychological abuse causing a sharp pain to run through the monarch's head.

"_You're worthless. That girl has weakened you."_

"No. The tomboy has nothing to do with this." She moaned back, opening her eyes to see the various phantoms from the Spirit World dancing around her. "Damn witch eyes."

"_I can make the pain go away, my queen. Take me from the girl. Take me NOW."_

"Tomorrow, I told her, tomorrow."

"_Now."_

"Ice Queen?"

The Queen raised her head from the ground as she heard her name.

"Fionna?"

The girl ran towards the woman and bent down next to her.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard yelling."

The Ice Queen's lips quirked slightly, "That you did, my dear." She grimaced as she began to unfold her body. The young warrior grasped the witch's arm as she helped the woman up off the floor.

"Why were you yelling?"

The Queen swayed slightly as she stood straight, still gripping Fionna's arm lightly, "The tiara is not often kind to me." She replied.

"The tiara talks to you?" Fionna frowned up at the witch.

"Of course it does!" The Ice Queen grinned, pointed teeth sparkling against her pale blue lips. "it's an enchanted tiara. Most enchanted artifacts speak to those in their command. Everyone knows that, silly."

"Okay," The girl glanced down to the hand still grasping her arm. "Come back to the tree house, you're obviously still in pain."

And she was. The Ice Queen's head was pounding and she was still bruised from the fight with Fionna during the Gumball incident.

"Oh, yay! Time with the bestie!" The queen's face split into a wide grin, as she pulled Fionna towards the tree house.

"Wha-?"

"Oh, Fionna, darling, I know the BEST recipe for Mushroom Cookies! Oh, how fun! You do have some dried purple whatevers, right?"

"Uhh, yeah. I think so…" Fionna stared at the back of the older woman's head as she was dragged by the arm. '_It's like nothing even happened' _Fionna thought to herself. _The woman really is insane._

The two sat in the living area of the tree house, Fionna playing Beema on the floor while Ice Queen sat on the couch, watching the two interact.

"Beema! Tell me where the key is, I need to save the prince!" Fionna groaned to her console friend, throwing her hands into the air as she struggled to get Beema to talk.

"Sorry, Fionna, I can not tell you, you need to find it yourself."

"Gyuhhhhh," Fionna growled, slamming her head into the floor.

Hiding her smile behind a freshly baked mushroom cookie, the Ice Queen spread herself across the couch, sighing in relaxation and closing her eyes.

_I'm right downstairs. Get me now._

The Queen jolted upright as the voice of the tiara vibrated through her head.

"No," she whispered back, low enough to stop the girl from hearing.

_Yes. _The voice boomed, causing the witch to grip her head in pain.

"Ice Queen, what's wrong?" Fionna asked, noticing the woman's movement.

"It's nothing, tomboy. Just a little headache," The Queen grimaced, moving to stand up.

"No, stay there," the warrior ordered, standing and pushing the witch back into the couch, "I have something that could help."

Ice Queen watched as the girl ran down to the lower level. Fionna was always ready to help someone in need, even if the one needing help was a one thousand year old sociopath set on kidnapping every prince in Aaa. The witch sighed as she thought of her relationship with the younger girl. She had always wanted to get to know Fionna as a friend; the warrior was always so kind to everyone, the Ice Queen, notwithstanding. Though the Queen had noticed a change in the girl's behaviour around her after she had disguised herself as Gumball and taken Fionna on the best date she had ever been on.

'_She's making you weaker, my queen.'_ The tiara's voice moaned through the witch's head, causing the woman to squeeze her eyes closed. '_Knock her out. Grab me and get back to the snow._

Suddenly the woman felt water drip down over her face.

"Wha-" The Ice Queen's eyes snapped open as she felt all of the pain in her body disappear as the water trickled down her nose.

"Cyclops tears. I still have a jug of them from when Cake and I broke our toes. I thought they might help." Fionna smiled down at the woman as she noticed her bruises clear away, she sighed. "Cake will be home soon. I don't think she'll react well to you being here, with you, you know, being evil and junk."

"I see." The woman replied, getting to her feet and looking around the room. "I best be off then." She began to walk towards the door, smiling a crooked smile to the girl.

"Wait." The warrior called to the Queen, before running back downstairs to the trophy room. The Ice Queen stood and waited, watching for the younger girl to return. When she finally did, hands behind her back, the Ice Queen knew what Fionna was doing.

"Here," Fionna smiled shyly, giving the tiara back to its rightful owner. "I don't want you to be in pain because of me," She shrugged not meeting the Queen's eyes.

Said Queen grasped her headpiece with one hand and looked at Fionna's face. The girl was focused on the door next to them, avoiding the woman at all costs. Raising a frozen hand to the warrior's face, the Ice Queen rested it on her cheek, lifting her face towards hers. Puckering her lips, the Queen planted a soft kiss to the girl's forehead before pulling away and smiling her toothy grin.

"Thank you," she smiled, and placed the tiara on her head before stepping out of the house, her eyebrow's flapping as she slowly rose from the ground and began her journey back to the Ice Kingdom.

**Chapter 4: (In)Decent up probably tomorrow**.**  
**

**Rating will rise, smut in the near...maybe not so near future.  
**

**R&R~ xo  
**


	4. (In)Decent

**Though I'd get the next chapter up before work this morning~ Also...  
**

**Ughhh, you're reviews are like kittens. I love them.**

**StrikerXE, I'm planning on going back and changing Crown to Tiara... Pure laziness was behind me putting tiara instead. And Lady Lemongrab just rolled off the tongue better than Countess of Lemongrab, you know? But your review...nyuhhh, I love you. And everyone else.**

**(In)Decent**

Fionna sat in the tree house's treasure room staring at the piles of gold surrounding her as she waited for Cake to finish her date with Lord Monochromicorn. Her forehead still tingled from the Ice Queen's touch as she ran her fingers over the area.

'_Why didn't I move away from her before she kissed me?' _She frowned to herself, _'I should've scrubbed my face after she touched me. What is she doing to me?_

Grasping at the large ears of her hat, Fionna buried her face into her knees, "Ugh. This bites."

"FIONNA? I'M HOME!"

Cake's voice danced through the tree house and down to the girl, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm down here, Cake!"

The cat stretched herself down the stairs, placing herself next to the seated girl, "Fi? What's wrong?"

Rubbing her paws along her friend's back, Cake stared at her friend's profile, "Wait? Was it the Ice Queen? Did she come for the tiara? DID SHE HURT YOU? I'll kill her!"

"NO!" Fionna yelled desperately, causing Cake to stare at the girl accusingly. "I mean, yeah, she may have come looking for it… and she may have… taken me by surprise and stolen it back…but, she didn't even touch me! I swear! She snuck in and took it while I was playing Beeema! I only found out that she'd taken it because she made a whole heap of noise as she was leaving! I swear to Glob."

Fionna didn't know why she was lying to her best friend, but she knew it had something to do with her feelings for the Ice Queen. She wanted to tell her best friend, but not knowing how Cake would react stopped her from mentioning anything. The cat frowned at the girl. _Oh, Glob. She doesn't believe me._

"Are you sure you're alright, Fi? You've been acting strange ever since the biennial ball. I know you went through some stuff, but you don't have to keep it all to yourself, you know? I'm here if you need to talk." The cat smiled encouragingly.

"I can't tell you. Not until I figure it out for myself," Fionna sighed, lifting herself off the ground and dusting off her skort. "What are we going to have for dinner?"

Cake watched the girl stand; disappointed that Fionna wouldn't talk to her. She sighed, "I want some nachos."

"Nachos it is!" Fionna grinned, running up to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Cake sat in the middle of the treasure room, thinking of her best friend. What was that girl hiding? The cat began playing with the coins by her feet; she just couldn't understand what Fionna was thinking.

"Cake! I need your help!"

Cake smiled and stretched into the kitchen, leaving her thoughts in the treasure room below.

The moon shone in through the window as Fionna lay awake in her sleeping bag, her thoughts dancing around the woman she had shared most of the day with. Her forehead still tingled from where the Ice Queen had kissed her, and she could still feel her touch on her cheek. Sitting up, she shrugged out of her bag and slipped her day clothes on, packing her crystal sword into the back pocket of her skort. Glancing over at the cat sleeping in the draw of the wardrobe; she slowly snuck out of the tree house and began to walk and try to clear her head. Following a road south, she began to feel a cool breeze and quickly shrugged on the yellow jacket she had packed in her backpack.  
As she continued her journey, she found herself forcing her legs through knee high snow. Realising that she was now in the Ice Kingdom, she frowned to herself, quickly turning to walk back to the tree house, before changing her mind and turning towards the large ice castle in front of her. Wrestling her way through the snow, she began to free climb up the large ice tower, her hands numb with cold.

Reaching the doorway to the Ice Queen's tower, she crawled through quietly, keeping her eyes out for any lurking penguins still awake. Sneaking into one of the lower rooms, she saw a light from underneath a closed door.

_What?_

She heard a drain gurgle, and quickly looked around for somewhere to hide. Seeing an open closet, she quickly dove in, closing the door slightly, still allowing her to view some of the room.

"Mommy, why did you eat my fries-"

Fionna's eyes widened as she heard the Ice Queen singing one of Marshall Lee's songs.

_How does she know the words?_

Looking through the gap in the door again her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as the Ice Queen walked into view wearing nothing but a towel over her hair.

_Oh my GLOB._

The Ice Queen shook her hair out of the towel, scrubbing it dry as she walked towards her dressing table. Picking up a hairbrush she began combing it through her hair, pinching her stomach while looking in the mirror.

"hmm, those mushroom cookies were a bad idea, look at that flab." Jiggling her soft stomach, she giggled. "flabby, flabby, flabby, Simone, you're so flabby tonight."

'_Simone?_' Fionna's eyes widened not taking her eyes off of the woman.

"Simone? Who's Simone? Oh, I'm talking gibberish again, aren't I?" The Ice Queen giggled, placing her hair brush on the dresser and turning to her bed. Fionna couldn't take her eyes off of her. Her long slender legs, moving slowly, her shapely behind wiggled slightly with every step. Fionna swallowed, as the Ice Queen moved her arms above her head, quickly pulling her long hair into a loose bun, the movement making her breasts poke out, her nipples stained a slightly darker blue then her skin.

_Who knew the Ice Queen looked like THAT underneath all of those layers._

The Queen then flopped onto her bed, quickly spreading out, giving Fionna a view that she would likely never forget. Turning the bedside light off, the room suddenly enveloped in darkness. Fionna could only just see the outline of the naked queen on the bed and as she heard the woman's breath slow, she snuck out of the closet. Quickly glancing over at the woman again, she gasped sharply. Two snow white eyes pierced through the girl's sapphire ones, body stretching out along the bed and pearly white daggers glinting in the woman's mouth.

"Hello, Tomboy."

**I'm not much of a fan of the beginning of the chapter...I'll go back and possibly edit it a little later...possibly this weekend. And I feel I should mention that the smut (or almost smut, I'm not sure yet) isn't going to be very pleasant... With the IQ being a cheeky minx and the TIARA (I've started already ;) ) driving her crazy...it's gonna be a little...dark. Is really all I can say... Anyway,**

**R&R :) xo  
**


	5. Union

**This is BY FAR my favourite chapter of this story so far. This is how I see their relationship starting...semi abusive. I may take a break from writing for a day or so...Just to get my brain working again, so expect the next chapter in a few days instead of tomorrow...unless I get bored.  
**

**Thanks for your reviews, I love them. Anyway...  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

**Union**

"_Hello tomboy."_

Fionna froze; eyes wide as the Ice Queen slowly rose from her position of the bed. Sauntering over to the shocked girl before her, she slowly pulled her hair out of the loose bun, letting it fall down her back and skim the floor. Pushing the girl into the wall behind her sharply, the Queen pushed herself into her. Fionna could feel the curves of the older woman against her, the whites of the Queen's eyes pierced through Fionna's, her cool, minty breath floating in through the girl's nose.

"There seems to be a little lost bunny snooping around my house. I wonder how I should deal with her." The Ice Queen smirked, teeth gleaming as she lowered her head to Fionna's neck, "What do you think, Tomboy? Any ideas on how to deal with…Lost…" She licked the girl's neck, "little…" running her sharp, pointed teeth along the same area until she could taste blood; "Bunny rabbits?"

Fionna shivered slightly at the low grumble of the Ice Queen's usually high pitched voice.

"What are you doing?"

The Queen took the girl's neck into her mouth and sucked gently, causing Fionna's blood to pool beneath her skin, some of it spilling out of the scrapes the older woman's teeth had left.

"I know what's wrong with you, my little bunny, don't you? You've seen my three times today. Twice you sought me out yourself. You feel confused when you think of me. You're blood starts pumping; you're stomach flutters and you… Well you wish I didn't make you feel this way. But you can't help but wonder how my lips would feel kissing yours. How my hands…" she ran her hands down Fionna's arms, grasping the girl tightly, sharp nails cutting deeply into her skin. "-Would feel touching your body, slowly; intimately. You want me Fionna. You know as well as I do that you want me."

Fionna tried to stifle a groan as the woman moved her hands to her breasts, squeezing them softly.

"No…"

The Ice Queen chuckled softly, moving even closer to the girl, "Don't deny it, tomboy. I make you feel like you never have before. You may have had a little crush on that Prince Gumball, but I make you burn with desire. Just give in." Sucking her neck again, the Queen pulled Fionna's beanie off, long blonde hair combining with the snow white strands surrounding the two.

"I…I can't." The girl tried to push the older woman away, only to have the Queen slam her into the wall again.

"Yes, you can."

Grimacing in pain, or discomfort, Fionna couldn't tell, she moved her head back, giving the woman more access to her neck.

"You're lips say no, but it seems your body has other ideas," The Ice Queen smirked again, leaning her mouth onto the other side of her neck, "I'll make you feel things you've never felt before." Tugging at the girls yellow jumper, she sucked and bit at Fionna's collarbone, leaving small red marks as she made her way across the exposed area. Suddenly a sharp pain forced its way through the Ice Queen's head. The woman let go of the young warrior and toppled to the ground, holding her forehead where Fionna had head-butted her.

"I said no." The girl whimpered, voice weak as she stood, disheveled above the Queen, pulling her clothes back into position, a hand covering the bite marks on her throat.

The Queen stared up at her, holding her bruised forehead as her eyes hopelessly pleaded for the girl to explain. _What have I done?_

"I- I have to go," Running out of the room, long blonde hair flying wildly behind her, Fionna could feel tears pooling in her eyes. '_This just gets more and more confusing.'_ She cried to herself, quickly making her way out of the Ice Kingdom and back to the tree house, hoping that Cake was still asleep.

Meanwhile, the Ice Queen sat, dejected on the floor of her bedroom, snow white hair surrounding her as she grasped at it, pulling it through her hands as her dead eyes stared at the wall before her.

_Oh, very good, my Queen. She'll not want to even think of you again after that little display._

"Shut up. Shut up, SHUT UP!" She screeched to the tiara's voice, forcing its way through her head. She forced herself to stand up; smashing her small blue fist into the wall of ice she had had Fionna against. As she held her quickly bruising knuckles, she noticed a pale white gleam from the moon outside, the light bouncing of the corner of a small dirty piece of cloth. The Ice Queen made her way over to it, and picked it up, holding it close to her as the tears she'd fought back spilled over, the pain of the night to much for her. Collapsing to the ground, the woman pulled the cloth to her breast and bent her knees up, tucking her head into them, Fionna's white beanie wrapped tightly in the Queen's arms as she cried, the fallen tears slowly turning to ice as they hit the floor.

**Waheyyy, that's a little dark, don't you think brain? Anyway, Chapter 6: Cleansed, will be up...early next week (It's Friday where I am). Please feel free to leave a review~ xo  
**


	6. Cleansed

**I'm back ;)  
**

**Thank you for the reviews again everyone! I think, the best review anyone could give a fanfiction writer is that the characterisation is spot on. So thank you ever so :D  
**

**Cleansed**

"WHERE THE GLOB HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Cake stood with her arms crossed in front of her, frowning at the girl who had just ran into the tree house.

"Just for a walk, Cake. It's nothing," Fionna sniffed, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she avoided the cat's gaze.

"Then why are you all messed up?"

"I got jumped. Don't worry, Cake. I can take care of myself." The girl shrugged her yellow jumper off, throwing it onto the couch.

"Where's your hat?"

"It must have…fallen off during the fight. I must of accidently left it behind."

"Uhuh, no way. You love that hat. You're not telling me something Fionna, and I've respected your decision to not tell me, but when you leave in the middle of the night and return a mess, I need to know what's going on. I don't want you to get hurt, Fi. Please, tell me."

Tears spilled over Fionna's cheeks as she grasped at the cat, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Cake. So sorry." Rubbing her face against Cake's head, she tightened her grip, forcing the cat even tighter against her.

"It's okay, Fi. It's okay," Cake whispered, rubbing her paws against the girl's cheeks, wiping the steady tears from them. The girl sniffed as Cake looked up at her in worry.

"I…I think I have a crush."

"WHAT?!" The cat stared in shock at her best friend, mouth wide open and arms limp at her sides.

"I have a crush. On someone I don't want to name because I know that you're not going to like it, I promise you I will tell you who it is, just… not yet." Fionna smiled at Cake, placing her on the floor and lifting herself up onto the couch.

"Okay, Fi. Whatever you need. You will tell me soon though, right? Because not knowing is going to kill me."

"I know, Cake. I just need some time to make sure my heart isn't yanking its strings over this person, you know?" The cat grinned up at Fionna, glad to have gotten something out of her friend.

"I guess I could wait a little longer," Cake winked at Fionna, "I'm going back to bed, Fi. Try and get some sleep."

"Will do, Cake. I've gotta clean up a bit first," The girl watched the cat stretch up into their shared bedroom, holding her hand to the brutal hickey on her neck.

'_Thank Glob Cake didn't notice this.'_

Tracing her fingers over the Ice Queen's teeth marks, Fionna blushed slightly, remembering her latest interaction with the woman of her affections. Though she stopped the older woman from doing anything too serious, Fionna had to admit to herself that she enjoyed the attention that the Ice Queen had given her. Having never been touched in that way by anyone before, Fionna's heart was beating as fast as it ever had, her body wouldn't listen to her brain as the Queen ran her fingers all over her body, as well as the fact that the Queen was STARK NAKED the whole time.

Feeling an unfamiliar tingle in her lower abdomen, the young girl shook her head and made her way to the bathroom upstairs, Careful not to wake Cake on the way through the bedroom. Running the water, she sat on the lip of the bath tub, her face bright red as she felt the ghost of the Queen's mouth over her collarbone. Shivering slightly, she got to her feet and began to undress, grimacing in pain as her top rubbed over the bite marks on her neck.

Slipping into the hot water, the girl sighed in relief, feeling all of her aches and pains of the day slip away from her body as she melted into herself. As she began to wash herself, fingers running over her body, she noticed three little half-moons carved into her upper arms. Her thoughts quickly turned to the Ice Queen yet again, the marks from her fingernails provoking the unsettling feeling in her lower abdomen to return. Tracing her fingers up over her clavicle, the small bones scattered with red marks made by the Queen, she moved her other hand to her developing breasts, squeezing slightly as her right hand moved from the bite marks, to her stomach and lower. Sighing as she rubbed her fingers through the growing hairs between her legs, she imagined the older woman's hands in their place.

The hand squeezing her breast moved to join its partner, dancing between her thighs as she slowly pushed one finger into her hole. Eyes rolling into the back of her head as she wiggled another finger into herself, moaning softly as she begun to thrust them in and out of herself, her other hand tracing the small cluster of nerves above her opening. Forcing her fingers into herself harder, she bucked against them, pulling the hand on her clit up to her breasts and squeezing tightly, the thumb of her other hand taking its place.

The young girl shuddered as she climaxed, her head smashing down onto the side of the bath as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Once her body had calmed down, she began to wash herself, the soap slipping over her body with ease, as Fionna hummed one of Marshall Lee's songs.

After another ten minutes, the girl had exited the tub and had begun to dress into her bright red onesie, when she heard a slight knock at the tree house's front door. Making her way to answer it, the girl pulled her wet hair up into a messy pony tail, hoping that whoever was knocking wouldn't be there for long. Opening the door, Fionna looked around, no one in sight. The girl frowned as she began to turn back into the house when she saw a small blue box sitting on the doorstep. Picking it up, the girl looked at her name neatly scrawled over the top of the box. Not recognising the handwriting, Fionna pulled the box into the house and begun to unwrap it. Pulling the lid off of it, she gasped as she saw what was inside.

There lay her dirty bunny beanie, folded neatly with a folded note tucked between the long ears. Fionna took both items out of the box, pulling the hat over her head, the slight minty scent of the Ice Queen trapped in its fibers. The girl opened the folded note and smiled down as she read the three words written in the Ice Queen's neat cursive.

"_Please forgive me."_

**First time I've ever writtenanything smutty by the way, hope it's good enough :D**_  
_

**Next chapter: _Go _up either tomorrow or the next day! R&R as you please~ xo  
**


	7. Go

**waheeeeeeeeeew. Thanks for all of the reviews guys, they seriously make my day.  
**

**This chapter is the longest so far, so I hope you enjoy ;)  
**

**Go**

The smell of pancakes wafted through out the tree house the next morning, Cake busy flipping the batter in the frying pan as she waited for Fionna to smell the scent. The cat smiling as she watched the cooking pancakes, knowing that the girl would be up in three….two…

"Cake! They smell delicious!"

Grinning at the sound of the girl's voice, she quickly turned around, seeing Fionna make her way into the kitchen.

"Hey! You got your hat back."

The girl touched the dirty fabric covering her head, "Yeah, someone dropped it off last night."

Cake's eyes widened, but she said nothing as she placed the now cooked pancakes onto a plate.

"So is there any particular reason you're making pancakes? I mean… it's not often you cook them," the girl took the plate from Cake, quickly smothering the pancakes in the maple syrup Tree Trunks had given them a while ago.

"Well, now that you mention it, MoChro and I have been together for exactly four years today." The cat smiled, her mind drifting to the dark monochromicorn.

"Oh, cool! Happy anniversary! So, what are you and MoChro gonna do today?" Fionna took a large bite out of her pancakes, syrup dripping down her chin.

"He's taking me out to a gorgeous little field we found in the Candy Kingdom for a picnic, and then Gumball has organised a firework display for us, oh, it's going to be so romantic," The cat squealed, pulling her plate of pancakes next to Fionna.

"That sounds amazing," Fionna grinned, "I hope you have a great time, Cake."

"So do I."

The two heroes froze at the intruding voice; Cake's fur stood on end and a scared squeak came from Fionna as the source of the voice floated into view.

"Marshall, you butt! Don't do that," The girl yelled, pulling herself from her seat and pushing the vampire.

"Hey, hey, Calm down, Fi. Just wanted to see my favourite human," the vampire grinned down at the girl, seeing Cake still tense in the corner of his eye "calm down, Cake. I'm not up to anything."

"hmmhmm, you say that vamp boy, but I don't believe you," The cat returned, slowly calming herself down and continuing to eat her breakfast.

"So, Fi, Cake's out with MoChro today, wanna hang with me?"

The girl grinned at the smiling vampire, her body calm after the scare he'd put her through in greeting. "Sure, dude! What are we going to do?"

"Well, I've got some new songs that I need an audience for, want a sneak peek? Maybe you can help me fix up some loose ends in the tunes," The vampire floated behind Fionna, grabbing a bright red apple from the table and sucking the colour into his mouth.

"Sure! I'll just need to get dressed," The girl pointed to her onesie and smiled, "be right back."

Running up the stairs to the bedroom, Fionna rushed around the room, quickly undressing and pushing the onesie onto her pillow. The small slip of paper she had received from the Ice Queen last night poking out from beneath the girl's pillow. Grasping it in her hands, the girl smiled down at the words, tracing her fingers over the letters as she thought of the woman.

"Fi, hurry up! We've got lots to do today!"

Marshall's voice rang in her ears as she pushed the note back in its place under her pillow. Quickly dressing in her usual attire, she rushed down to meet her vampire friend.

"I'm done, let's go! See you later, Cake!"

"Have fun, Fi! Come to the Candy Kingdom tonight, the fireworks PG has planned are going to be fierce," the cat smiled as the girl left with Marshall.

"Will do, Cake. See you then!"

The cat shook her head and turned back to the mess on the table, quickly cleaning up before getting ready for her day with Lord Monochromicorn.

"So, Fi, What's on your mind?"

Fionna glanced sharply at the vampire floating next to her, his axe bass grasped in his hands as he absentmindedly strummed at the strings.

"What do you mean?"

Marshall sighed, floating closer to his friend as he replied, "You've had that silly little smile on her face ever since you got here, not to mention you sighing every two minutes. What's on your mind? Or should I say who?"

The girl turned a dark shade of red as she focused her gaze on the floor. "It's nothing, Marshall. Can we move onto the next song, please?"

"If I share something with you, will you share what's on your mind with me?" The vampire asked, placing his axe bass against the wall and floated back over to his friend.

"Go for it."

The vampire sighed, "The Ice Queen…She came to see me the other day."

Fionna's eyes widened as the woman of her affection was mentioned, "What?"

"Yeah, she wanted to make a song with me. Saying that she thought it might help her get some 'prince action'." Marshall rolled his eyes. "I ended up finding the lyrics to a song she had written for me just after the Great Mushroom War."

"You knew each other back then?" Fionna was shocked. Never would she have thought that one of her best friends had known the Ice Queen for that long.

"Yeah. She was..." The vampire sniffed, "She was like a mum to me, you know? Before the crown took her mind away from her."

The girl just nodded, too shocked by the revelation to speak.

"She was the one who gave me Hambi." Marshall smiled, pointing to the worn stuffed toy seated on his bed.

"Wow, Marshall. I…I never would of guessed that you had that kind of relationship with her." Fionna shook her head slightly in disbelief.

"What about you?"

"What?" her eyes widened as Marshall's question ran through her ears.

"What's on your mind? I just told you what's on mine. Man, it feels good to have told someone about the Ice Queen and me, so tell me what's playing on yours?"

The girl cleared her throat softly, looking at the ground to her left, not meeting Marshall's eyes.

"The Ice Queen."

Marshall's eyes widened, looking at the girl before him before laughing softly. "Looks like she's causing all sorts of emotional mischief, what has she done this time?"

Fionna took a deep breath, deciding to let the vampire in on her biggest secret.

"I have a crush on her."

"WHAT?!" The vampire spluttered at the girl's words, eyes widening further as he choked on his saliva.

"She….she played a trick on me," Fionna sighed, recalling her first date with the Ice Queen. "She was disguised as Gumball and she took me out on a date. It was…the best date I've ever been on. We've been getting to know each other the past couple of days…She's…She's really great."

Marshall calmed himself down and stared at his best friend, "are you serious?"

"As serious as the Ice Queen's teeth marks dented into my neck." The girl shrugged, pulling the neck of her shirt over slightly, showing the large hickey covering her neck.

"IQ did that?" The vampire floated closer to get a better view of the purple mark.

"Well….yeah."

Marshall laughed, "She could almost give me a run for my money, that's a pretty decent chunk taken out of your neck."

Fionna grinned at his words, covering her neck again before frowning down at the floor.

"She…tried to force herself onto me. I think the crown was manipulating her to do it. I don't think Ice Queen would really do that if she was in her right mind."

"Simone's never in her right mind."

"Simone… Is that her real name?" Fionna asked Marshall, curiosity taking over her as she remembered the Queen saying the name to herself before the incident.

"Well, yeah. Before the crown made her insane, she was known as Simone… She may not remember that that's her name, but it definitely is." Marshall picked up his bass again, strumming a tune Fionna had never heard before.

"If she doesn't remember her own name… does that mean she doesn't remember you?" Fionna asked softly, Marshall's strumming freezing suddenly.

"Yeah." The boy sighed, fighting back tears as he glared at the floor.

"Marshall, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine, Fi." The vampire sniffed wiping his hand across his face. "You should go and talk to her. Before the crown overtakes her mind again, from what you've told me, Simone is fighting the crown enough to actually start a relationship with you."

Fionna smiled slightly. "I hope she is."

Marshall smiled down to his friend before he started to play again, his voice deep and full of emotion as he sang the words to the Ice Queen's song. Fionna's eyes filling with tears as the full force of what the lyrics meant hit her, and she cried, the tears running down her cheeks as she watched Marshall bear his soul through music.

**This is how I see Fionna and Marshall's relationship. Best friends. :)**

**Please R&R as you so please, and stay tuned for Chapter 8: Shame, up either tomorrow or the next day~  
**


	8. Shame

**Look at what the cat dragged in. It's me again :D Cheers for the reviews guys, they make my day, so please keep them coming.  
**

**This chapter was actually going to be more serious than it is...but now I've given myself diabetes with how much fluff is in it. So enjoy!  
**

**EDIT: Fixed up a couple of things that looked a little dodgy.  
**

**Shame**

"I can't believe you have a crush on my mum."

Fionna glared at the vampire floating next to her.

"She is NOT your mother."

The two friends were on their way to the Candy Kingdom to meet up with Cake and Lord Monochromicorn, who had had Prince Gumball organise a fireworks show for their fourth anniversary. Laughing loudly, Marshall glanced at the girl, her lips wound tight and her face bright red.

"She might as well be."

The embarrassed girl pushed the vampire away from her, frowning as he laughed harder.

"Leave off, Marshall!"

"I'm sorry, Fi. Does Cake know?"

The girl looked away from Marshall and sighed.

"I'm going to tell her… tomorrow. Wouldn't want to ruin her and Mochro's big day."

"I hear you, Fi. I'm glad you told me."

Smiling at his words the girl began to run, turning back to look at the vampire floating behind her.

"Hurry up, Marsh! Cake won't be happy if we're late!"

Realising that the conversation was over, Marshall shook his head before floating next to the running girl.

"Fi!" Cake smiled as she saw her best friend running towards her, Marshall floating just behind.

"Hey Cake! How was your day with MoChro?" Fionna asked as she stopped in front of the cat. The two watched as the monochromicorn standing next to Cake tapped at the ground with his hoof, scratching at the dirt on occasion.

"It was incredible, baby," Cake grinned, moving her arms around the horse's leg and hugging him.

Smiling as the two interacted she turned her gaze to the vampire next to her, his sly grin unsettling her.

"You could be doing that with someone else right now," he whispered to her, before a sharp pain rattled through his arm.

"Shut up!" Fionna hissed, pulling her hand back next to her after slapping the vampire.

"Marshall! What are you doing to Fi?" Cake growled at him.

"Nothing! S'up Cake. MoChro, what's up, man?"

The vampire fist bumped the horse like creature, before the two began a conversation, MoChro tapping and scratching the ground, while Marshall laughed at whatever his friend was saying. The two girls watched the two, before Cake leaned in and whispered to the girl.

"It's not Marshall, is it?"

Fionna glanced sharply at her friend, "What?"

"The person you're…you know? Crushing on?"

"No!" Fionna hissed back, "I've already told you he's just a friend."

"I know, I know," Cake raised her paws in defence, "I was just asking."

"I don't want to tell you today, Cake. You should enjoy your anniversary."

"Alright," The cat smiled slightly, patting the girl's back as she moved passed her, making her way up the castle's steps, "PG is waiting for us, baby, we should let him know that Fionna and Marshall are here."

MoChro turned to his girlfriend and patted the ground, bumping his hoof with Marshall's fist, then quickly followed Cake into the castle, leaving the vampire and the warrior alone again.

"Well, Fi. I've got some things to do before the fireworks tonight; I'll meet you here in about an hour?" Marshall winked down at the girl, before beginning to float higher.

"Yeah. No probs, Marsh. See ya then."

Waving goodbye to the vampire, Fionna watched as he floated away, not realising that he was heading for the border of the Ice Kingdom.

"You should come."

Marshall smiled over at his forgetful surrogate mother, watching her move around the main room of her Ice Castle.

"My presence would be entirely unwelcome, Marshall. You know that." The older woman rolled her eyes, picking up the small penguin that she was looking for. "There you are! Mummy's little smelly! Someone needs a bath."

"Come on, Simone! There'll be fireworks and I'll be playing some rad tunes…And Fionna will be there."

He watched as the woman froze slightly (pun entirely intended), before turning towards him, frozen eyes piercing into his deep red ones.

"Why would I care if the tomboy is there? And you know it's hard to refuse when I hear that you're playing. Your songs are soooo good." The Ice Queen turned back to the penguin in her arms, throwing it into the large bucket next to her and began to scrub at its feathers.

"Oh, please! Fionna told me about your little…relationship at the moment. She even showed me that huge chunk you'd bitten out of her neck. Fiesty, aren't you?"

The women's eyebrow's furrowed as she pulled a towel over the penguin, staring at the boy in front of her, the penguin struggling in her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Pulling the towel off of the penguin, she placed the penguin on the icy floor, the pudgy bird sliding away from the two.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're into Fi. And she's totally into you."

The vampire floated over to the woman, holding her hand as he helped her stand from her position on the ground.

"Thank you, and even if I was into Fionna, there's no way the tomboy would want me. She's got the whole of Aaa wanting to be with her. She could pick anyone; I'm just the creepy blue woman like, a thousand years older than her. Why would she be into me?"

The vampire's eyes widened as he watched the woman rant, waving her arms around as she spoke.

"She's into you because you took her on, and I quote; 'the best date she'd ever been on.' She's been talking to me all day about you, Simone! And I just want you to be happy." Stroking the woman's face with his long fingers, Marshall smiled at the woman's confused face. "Go and see her."

Nodding slightly the woman kissed the boy's forehead. "Okay."

"You better hurry then, the fireworks will be on soon."

He watched as the Ice Queen rushed to her room, pulling her gown over her head as she did so, the bandages she wore as underwear in plain sight.

"Just let me change, Marshall, It'll only take a second!"

Rolling his eyes, the boy waited for his 'mother' to dress, no doubt in the exact same thing she'd already been wearing, albeit clean.

"Alright, let's go." Grasping the vampire's hand softly, the Queen quickly flapped her long eyebrows, her body lifting into the air as she pulled the boy out of the entrance to her castle, hair flowing behind her and into Marshall's face as the two made their way to the Candy Kingdom.

The final note of Marshall's song rang through the air as the crowd of candy people cheered, the vampire standing on stage with his arms raised, bass in one hand, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"That was fierce!" Fionna exclaimed at Marshall's side, her body hidden behind the backstage curtain. Cake, MoChro and Gumball stood next to her, cheering the vampire on as he began to play his last song before the fireworks begun.

"True that, girl! Vamp boy knows how to rock a crowd, I'll give him that," Cake grinned next to her, gripping MoChro's leg as she watched the boy play.

Smiling at the cat, Fionna turned to look at the Prince, his gaze on the vampire, never looking away.

_'He's totally into Marshall.'_

Suddenly, Fionna caught a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head sharply, she noticed the source of the colour, the Ice Queen standing hidden from the crowd, watching Marshall play. Grinning to herself, the girl moved away from her friends, heading through the crowd and towards the older woman.

"Man, Marshall's music is amazing, isn't it MoChro!" Cake grinned at her boyfriend, not noticing her best friend had disappeared from her side.

"Hey there, bubblebutt," Fionna laughed at the woman's face, frowning down at her before the Queen turned her gaze back to Marshall on stage.

"That name is entirely inappropriate, tomboy."

"Oh, and you calling me that is okay," the girl grinned teasingly, hands behind her back as she tried to catch the Ice Queen's gaze again.

"I thought you'd not want to see me again after that little….ordeal the other night."

Moving her eyes to the girl's smile, the woman sighed, a look of shame on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Queenie. I know you weren't entirely yourself, the crown was playing its little mind tricks on you again, right?" The warrior fished her hand from behind her back and softly grasped the older woman's.

"You'd be correct." The Ice Queen sighed again, "It often takes over at the most inopportune moments."

Fionna smiled as the older woman squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem, Simone. I just told you."

"Simone?" The Queen asked, frowning down at the girl in confusion.

"That's your name. I thought I'd try it out."

"Oh…okay then." Focusing back on Marshall, the woman, slowly manoeuvred the girl to stand in front of her, wrapping her hands around the small warrior and resting her chin between the ears of Fionna's hat.

"Is this alright?"

Fionna snuggled back into the woman, placing her pale, calloused hands over the Queen's soft, blue ones.

"It's perfect."

The two stood and watched as Marshall finished his song, and introduced the Prince onto the stage. Soon an array of colours were blasted into the sky, lighting the kingdom, as the two held each other, all of the confusion Fionna had been feeling washed away as the Queen pulled the girl's head back and ghosted her lips over her forehead.

**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Next chapter: _Objective _up either tomorrow or the next day!  
**

**R&R as you so please~  
**


End file.
